Ruban de Satin
by Allen-Kune
Summary: Relation M/M Un petit univers alternatif avec un Fried!Chat et Luxus!Tigre en vedette. Ecrit pour la nuit du FoF de février


**Grelot **\- Axiologie - Mine - Urticant - Turban - Narquois - Miel - Presque

Les rues bondaient de Magnolia étaient désagréable, avec beaucoup trop de passants basculants les autres, trop de bruits et surtout un mélange d'odeurs des différents magasins qui irrité presque le nez du blond. Luxus se retenait de grogner en étant une nouvelle fois bousculait, sa queue s'agitant furieusement dans l'air alors qu'il mettait ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

L'homme aurait préféré rester à la maison ou bien profité d'une journée calme à la guilde pour boire et s'amuser. Mais le tigre avait promis il y a déjà plusieurs semaines de sortir avec son équipe pour faire les courses. D'habitude il trouvait toujours une excuse pour éviter la journée des courses, pas qu'il n'aimait pas passer du temps avec ses amies mais les courses restaient une corvée pour lui. Devoir marcher dans des rues et s'arrêter dans plusieurs magasins pour satisfaire les goûts de chacun était encore plus fatiguant que de supporter Natsu. Le chiot pouvait portant être une plaie. D'ailleurs la plupart du temps il l'était quand il commencer une bagarre ou le cherchait.

Luxus observait Evergreen s'arrêtait devant la vitrine d'un magasin, le lynx observant avec soin les bijoux et parure. C'était bientôt la fin de son calvaire au moins pensa-t-il. Il n'avait plus que cette rue et enfin la corvée des courses était finie. Après une courte observation Evergreen convainquit Fried de la suivre dans la petite boutique.

Posant les sacs devant la vitrine avec Bixrow, le tigre pensa attendre sagement les deux félins quand une petite chose brillante attira son attention dans le magasin. Près du comptoir, posait sur un petit cousin vert forêt reposer un ruban rouge auquel un grelot était accrochait. C'était beau, sophistiquer et en même tant simple. Même à travers la vitre on pouvait voir les reflets polis de l'argent ou sentir la douceur du tissu.

Le tigre n'était absolument pas fan des bijoux pour queue. Il n'en portait jamais, et même sous la torture il refuserait d'avoir une chose semblable sur sa queue rayée. Son regard tomba sur son amant, discutant joyeusement avec Evergreen alors qu'elle lui montré un bijou pour lunette. Sa queue était en partie cachait par son manteau rouge, ne laissant voir que le bout où un petit ruban noir était soigneusement noué sur les poils verts.

Délaissant les courses et la panthère nébuleuse avait suivit avec un sourire son débat silencieux, il entra dans le magasin.

Il ignorant le regard curieux du chat et du lynx, Luxus fonça presque vers le ruban qui l'attendait innocemment. Le tissu rouge semblait encore plus doux maintenant, et le grelot d'argent silencieux mais cachant sans aucun doute une mélodie douce. Luxus n'hésita pas et l'acheta tout de suite, espérant que ses amis ne le regardaient pas alors qu'il sortait de nouveau aussi rapidement qu'il était rentré.

Bixrow l'attendait avec un sourire moqueur, jouant avec ses totems. Le duo sorti une dizaine de minutes après lui, Evergreen satisfaite d'avoir pu observait tout les bijoux brillant et même trouver quelques idées qu'elle soufflerait discrète à Elfman. Bixrow reprenait déjà les courses pour continuait la balade quand Luxus s'avança vers Fried qui lui sourit, curieux en sentant le chasseur de dragon préparait quelque chose.

**"Tu peux te retourner un instant et fermé les yeux ?"** Demanda Luxus presque autoritaire si une petite rougeur discrète n'apparaissait pas sur son visage.

Échangeant un regard avec ses amis derrière Luxus, Fried consentis à se tourner, sursautant presque quand il sentit les mains du blond sur lui, en particulier sa queue. Ses oreilles se redressèrent, suivant chaque bruit que le tigre faisant en marmonnant alors qu'il semblait attachait quelque chose à sa queue. Les rires discrets du reste de l'équipe ne l'aidant pas à contrôler sa curiosité.

Après ce qui parut une dizaine de minutes, Luxus recula en observant la queue féline bougeait timidement, le grelot laissant échappé un petit titillement alors que le ruban allait parfaitement bien avec le manteau du mage runique.

Le blond l'observa un peu inquiet que son cadeau ne lui plaise pas avant de voir Fried sourire en se tournant vers lui.

**"Merci Luxus."** Dit l'homme, déposant un baisé doux sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre sa marche, sa queue fouettant l'air joyeusement derrière lui.

Maintenant sur que même ses oreilles étaient devenue légèrement rouge, il ignorant le regard curieux de certain passant pour saisir timidement la main de Fried qui semblait rayonnait de bonheur.

Finalement, les courses n'étais pas si mal pensa le tigre en tenant la main de son petit ami, un son agréable de clochette les suivants aux rythmes de leurs pas.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que le récit vous à plut. Il fut écrit pour la nuit du FoF et pour ceux qui aime le fraxus comme moi, je vous invite à lire mes autres écrits sur le ship encore trop peu connu à mon gout en France.

Vous pouvez me retrouver aussi sur AO3 avec l'intégralité de mes récits sous le pseudo Allen-Kune ou mes traductions sur Allen-Traduction.


End file.
